Home At Last
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: another cute one-shot. Hiroki comes home with a bad headache and Nowaki comes home to comfort him! lol I still suck at summaries...


Another Junjou Romantica fanfiction.

I LOVE THIS F****N SHOW OMFG! xD

Hiroki and Nowaki make the sweetest couple EVAH!

Enjoy!

"Kamijou! Have you got that thesis for me yet?"

Hiroki's eyes shot up from his pile of work and he turned to face his fellow proffesor, Miyagi, with a much less than content look on his face. He hadn't slept well the night before, and he was completely flooded with work. The cheery yet annoying voice of Miyagi only magnifyed his irritation. "Yeah?" He asked, trying his best to conceal the tone of his voice, but what he could'nt conceal were the dark creased circles under his large brown eyes, and Miyagi noticed this immediately, with a start

"Whoa Kamijou...you look horrible! Did'nt you get any sleep last night?" Miyagi inquired, sounding concerned

Hiroki sighed. If Miyagi noticed, then that must have meant he'd been walking around all day looking like a wreck. He'd had barely enough time that morning to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair. He'd hadn't had any time to examine himself in the mirror. Great. Just the thing for his already devilish reputation. He looked menacing enough when his eyes weren't narrow and dark from lack of sleep. From the look on Miyagi's bewildered face, it must have been worse than he'd expected

"Well thanks for the compliment Miyagi." He said sarcastically, turning again towards his unwanted pile of work. "No I didn't. Did'nt feel well."

As a matter of fact, he really hadn't. He'd been coughing a lot, and he'd barely eaten dinner either due to recurring strong bouts of nausea. His limbs had been aching too, and at one point he'd even felt like he was running a fever. In the end he got hardly any sleep and woke up feeling weak and nauseous. In retrospect he really knew he should have stayed home, but he had so much work he felt he had no choice. Hiroki groaned, recalling last night, and felt the remnants of fatigue wearing him down as the day progressed,

Nowaki hadn't come home last night either, which hadn't really helped.

"Yeah," Hiroki shrugged, laughing. "I had a rough night. I think I was a little feverish Oh, and about that thesis. I'll have to get it to you tommorrow. It's almost finished. I just-"

"Hello? Miyagi?" A timid male voice interrupted from the doorway. Hiroki turned and saw a boy in a high school uniform stood there, looking intently at Miyagi. After a moment he turned his pale blue eyes on Hiroki, who'd been staring. An awkward silence passed between them and then Miyagi started, obviously embarrased, towards the boy, letting out an exaspearated sigh.

"Oi Shinobu. You ever heard of knocking? I told you when I'm off for break, why do you always..."

"I'm sorry...I just..." The blond boy glanced once more quickly at Hiroki, and then back at Miyagi.

"Can't you come with me for a second?"

"Oh all right. But make it quick. I have to get back for work." He turned once m ore towards Hiroki and smirked. "And I have to make sure my little Kamijou dosen't collapse with fatigue." Then, winking slyly, he followed the boy down the hallway, their voices fading as they walked farther and farther away. Hiroki sighed; he'd been seeing that boy hanging around Miyagi a lot lately. It looked like something had sprung up between them. Not that he particularly cared; it was just weird to see Miyagi dating after his recent divorce, and no one seemed to last very long with him besides, but for some reason he could'nt help but feel this relationship might turn out differently; that there was a certain spark between them.

"Hell should I know anyway." Hiroki grumbled. "They are two guys after all...and the age difference.."

At this he cut himself off.

Who was he to talk anyway?

After all, he was in love with a guy too.

Only difference was he hadn't seen HIS lover since the day before yesterday.

Nowaki had needed to stay late at the hospital last night, to help perform heart surgery on a young child. Nowaki, despite promising him, hadn't called last night either.

Hiroki's stomach clenched; remembering. "Nowaki..." He sighed.

Lately it seemed they were drifting apart again. The days between when they would see each other had been growing lately. Not on purpose; Nowaki had grown considerably as a physician, and was now very well respected in his position at the Hospital he worked at. He worked longer hours and oftne had to stay late to work on patients in critical condition. He had come a long way in terms of his work, and depsite the growing distance, Hiroki stood by what he felt before; he didn't want to get in Nowaki's way, and Nowaki didn't want to get in his. He was afraid if he tried to bridge that gap; become a little closer to Nowaki or even just to visit him at the hospital, he would only be being a burden to Nowaki...and that was the last thing he wanted...

...and yet...

Lately, he'd been experience a longing, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could suppress this longing. Often he would just take moments, even in school, even while giving one of his sermons on Japanese literature, when he would just immerse himself in a memory of him and Nowaki. Whether they were just talking about their day or holding hands or embracing...he wasn't sure why, but lately a passion had been growing inside of him, and was becoming stronger and stronger, and it was becoming harder and harder to restrain himself...for the sake of his pride. It was like fighting a losing battle. Usually there would be very few times that he would initiate a move on Nowaki himself. (Thats probably why he was the uke) Normally, Nowaki had the habit of simply sweeping him away, making him temporarily put away his pride, but then in the morning, he would become the same as before, cold, sharp voiced, and tempermental. And Nowaki would only smile and chuckle at him, and whisper in his ear. "Hiro-san, your absolutely adorable."

But Hiroki knew it had been a long time since they had spent any real quality time together, and this had caused him to resort to pathetic daydreams and humilating imaginings of him and Nowaki...it sickened him almost, how far his pride had fallen. But he could'nt help it. Often he would recall the one where he and Nowaki was sitting out on the veranda watching fireworks, and Nowaki had taken his hand and called him...

...beautiful

Hiroki gasped suddenly at the rising crimson of his cheeks.

"Ugh!" He cried. "Since when is the great "Kamijou the Devil" this vulnerable?" He thought angrilly. He brought his fist down on the desk and knocked over a stack of papers in the process. Hiroki paused, trying to collect himself, toom a deep breath, then looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking.

"What...what's happening to me.." Hiroki thought in despair. "I..I should'nt have come in today...I'm a wreck...a hopeless wreck. I should have known this would happen...that I would eventually break down...baka...why are you so passionate all of a sudden? Nowaki has a life besides you...sometimes you can't always be the center of it. Don't you get it? Your a grown man, and yet..."  
He didn't finish the thought. With a loud sigh, he bent down to pick up the papers that had fallen off the desk. Then, his head was exploding with pain. Caught off guard by the sight-splitting pain, he leaned to far forward and tumbled out of the chair to the floor headfirst. He grasped his head, his eyes clenching closed as his skull erupted with a fierce, red hot pain. Tears leaked from his closed eyelids, and his body began to tremble with the searing pain of the sudden migrain.

'Oh God..." He thought miserably. 'I really should have stayed home today...'

"KAMIJOU!" A voice cried suddenly. Hiroki managed to open his eyes, which now stung terribly and turn his head towards the familiar voice. Miyagi stood, face fixated in a state of pure horror, staring down at his crippled form. Hiroki began to speak in a weak voice, attempting to reassure him.

"It's nothing" Hiroki moaned, trying to sound as cool as possible, and yet miserably failing. His voice trembled with the unwavering pain that shot through his head.

"J-Just a little headache." He finished, now struggling to breath and gasping for air. Miyagi bent down to him and shouted for help. He tried to help Hiroki to his feet, but Hiroki found he was unable to move, his entire body having become completely numb.  
He really should'nt have come to work that day.

"Hiroki...can you move? Can you hear me?" Miyagi cried.  
Hiroki tried to respond; to do anything to reassure him. He had to get back to work...he could'nt let himself look so helpless...

"I'm fine...its just...a...headache..."

"That does it! I'm calling a doctor!" Miyagi shouted, and ran from the room, towards the phone in the hallway.

"No you idiot!" Hiroki shouted at him as loud as he could. "I have to get back to work...I-"

Another surge of pain seared through his head, cutting him off.

This was really bad.

At that point, he closed his eyes, giving up. He let his spasming muscles try to steady themselves and became limp once more, and, little by little began to hear the shocked and horrifyed gasps of people gathering outside the door.

"Whats the use?" He thought to himself helplessly. "I was never going to catch up anyway...and besides...

'If I died right now...would Nowaki even care?

'Does he care for me anymore?'

For one reason or another...these were the thoughts that lingered in his mind as he spiraled into darkness.

...

At first, Hiroki could hear many voices, overlapping. Some distinct, but others resembling those from distant, faded memories. They all seemed to blur together, yet, in each one, Hiroki could hear the same tones of gentleness and kindnesss that he knew only belonged to one person in this whole world.

They all belonged to Nowaki.

Bit and pieces of them he strained to make out.

"Oh Hiro-san, your so adorable."

"Your the one I want Hiro-san..."

"I thought you didn't like it when I touched you."

"NO! Thats not true!" For some odd reason, Hiroki found himself responding to that particularly line with a distinct amount of defiant ferosity, even though deep down he knew it was the voice of merely a memory. Tears flew from his eyes as he found himself rushing forward, through a torrent of black space, filled only by the voices of Kusama Nowaki. He felt as though if he kept running he might find himself eventually in Nowaki's warm embrace, and oh, how he longed for it now! Screw him damned pride! If he ever saw Nowaki again, he might never let him go this time...he kept rushing forward, faster and faster, the voices around him growing louder and louder by the second, and then, at last, they began to fade, one by one, into the oblivion of his dreams, until only one last remained.

"Hiro-san? Can you hear me? Hiro-san?"

Hiroki felt a warm hand brushing his cheek, smooth gentle skin against his. The feel of it filled him up with an indescribable warmth, and he realized at once that this time the voice was real.

"N-Nowaki?" He moaned, almost afraid he would be wrong. He opened his eyes.

Nowaki stared down at him, concern furrowed in his brow, and embedded in his sea blue eyes, which were glazed with emotion and...tears? Hiroki sucked in air, and resisted the urge to cry out. He was finally with Nowaki. He looked around, and realized he was also back home, in his bed, tucked under massive piles of soft, white sheets like a child up to his chin. Confused, he glanced at Nowaki, who still held his hand against his cheek.

"Nowaki...you're back..."

Then, Nowaki''s expression changed from one of concern to one of relief.

"Oh Hiro-san! You're alright!" He exclaimed ecstaticly, bending down and wrapping his arms around Hiroki. "I was so worried, when I got called by the hospital. They said you'd passed out. Oh, I came as soon as I could-"

"Y-Yeah..." Hiroki muttered, feeling very dizzy. He wanted to lift his arms and hold Nowaki, but he found they were trapped under the sheets, so he simply allowed himself to bury his face in his shoulder, and inhale his warm scent. His dizzyness was fading quickly, and he was simply happy to hear Nowaki's voice again, and even more that he cared.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Nowaki." Hiroki said weakly. Nowaki stared, wide eyed down at Hiroki; confused. "I..I should'nt have come in..I was feeling feverish the night before...and..."  
Nowaki interrupted by placing his hand on his cheek once more, than he leaned down slowly and kissed his cheek. Hiroki's cheeks flushed bright red, and he could'nt even try to hide it. Instead, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to will away his feeling of ecstacy.

"Hiro-san...I was so worried...why would you think you were causing me trouble?" He asked gently, lying beside him. "Why didn't you call me then? If you weren't feeling well. I would have come home; taken care of you..."

"Don't be an idiot!" Cried Hiroki, opening his eyes. "You can't take off of work! Besides, I'm a grown man...I don't need..."  
Nowaki placed his lips to his cheek once more, stopping him.

"Hiro-san...don't you know if anything ever happened to you...how I would feel...if that ever..." He trailed off, a certain tone of betrayal in his voice, but then he smiled once more. "Oh Hiro-san...please, don't ever be afraid to tell me when you don't feel well. Regardless if you need me, I want to be with you." He paused. "I love you."

Hearing those words, renewed Hiroki's passion, which he had been trying once again to hide, to not act on. but, as Nowaki suddenly stood up, and sighed, he began to feel his will breaking. "Well, I guess I'll go inside; leave you to rest now." He turned away from Hiroki then, started for the doorway.

'Well...maybe I can get away with it for just a night." thought Hiroki suddenly. 'I really can't watch him leave me tonight.'

With an effort, he reached out one of his hands and grabbed Nowaki's and held it tightly. Nowaki turned back towards him, the shock in his eyes reflected by the moonlight.

"Hi-Hiro-san?"

"Please..." Hiroki murmured gently, feeling the heat rising to his face. He closed his eyes, and gave in. "Don't go..."

Nowaki sighed, a smile touching his lips, and he crawled into bed next to Hiroki, taking him into his arms.

"Oh Hiro-san..." He said softly, and kissed him on the lips. "I really am glad you're okay now.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tears rising once more, Hiroki closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Nowaki's.

"Me...either..." He said gently. "I...I really don't...I can't...

"I missed you so much today...

"I really did..."

Nowaki reached down and took his hand. Their fingers laced together, and the two of them lay there, moonlight streaming through the window. shining on the two of them, lost in their love. Hiroki rested his head on Nowaki's broad shoulder, listened to the sound of his heart, and finally, said the words he had been longing to say for so long.

"I love you Nowaki."

A soft gasp, then, warm breath on his cheek, and one last kiss.

"Hiro-san...you're adorable..you know that?"

"Sh-shut up..." Hiroki grumbled, but inwardly, he sighed, and felt so truly, unspeakably happy...

...To be home at last.

...

WHOO! Its done! Now I'm going to bed! Hope you liked everyone! ^_^


End file.
